


Before I wake. After I come back.(and other odd poems.)

by Lauren_Flowerpot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Flowerpot/pseuds/Lauren_Flowerpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little box is like asking me to write a summary to my brain. It pertains to nothing in particular yet includes everything. It is late, I am tired, my mind is being creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before I wake a baby cries.  
A mother stirs, stirs, stirs as in the motion of shifting in sleep.  
A mother wakes, a mother stirs, stirs, stirs.  
The milk.  
For her baby.  
Before I wake.  
Time may stop.  
It may not.  
Crying.  
The crying is so loud.  
Yet I cannot hear.  
It is there.  
The sound.  
Bubbling just above the surface.  
But I will not hear....  
The sun.  
I hear the sun.  
It boils my blood.   
So close.  
I am so close.  
To the sun.  
It burns.   
The pain.   
Of the sun.  
Boiling.  
Boiling.  
Boiling.  
Click!  
Wake up!  
The kettle clicked.  
The milk...  
It boils...  
Over.


	2. "Take a pill."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is purely from an artistic standpoint in which I write this. Not from experience.

Mommy.  
Mum?  
Mother.  
What did you do?  
You took a pill.  
You always took the pills.  
They loved you.  
People.  
Loved.  
You.  
You always took the pills.  
And people loved you.  
I'm sick.  
"Take a pill"  
I can't be cured.  
You took the pills.  
Open.  
Open the cabinet.  
See.  
See all the pills.  
Mommy took them.  
People loved mommy.  
Attention.  
People finally payed attention.  
Too late.  
Pills.  
Colorful, colorful pills.  
They ruined me.  
The pills.  
The people.   
Thy ruined me.  
But I don't understand.  
You always took the pills.  
And the pills took you.  
Away.  
They took you away.  
From me.  
Why won't the pills take me away.


	3. Keep calm and carry on.

Keep calm.  
Carry on.  
All the while our weapons drawn.  
Arrows shot.  
But at what cost.  
There is a cost.  
For fired guns   
A toll of death.  
Unholy sums.  
Of departed souls.  
Put to rest.  
But in daily lives.  
Lest we forget.


	4. wire

Barbed wire lines my memories  
It keeps me from the times  
When life and love and hope and heart  
Burned out atop the sun  
The time when I had feeling  
And cried for cryings sake  
But also smiled and lived and loved  
But all that's gone to waste  
I'm feeling pretty empty now  
Not seeing any sun  
But love breeds hurt and loss and pain  
So what use is feeling fun  
An act so short in time and space  
A game prolonged with burning rage  
I cannot stress enough the time   
when I made all my mistakes.  
Like trusting in my enemies  
And playing with a gun  
I knew that I'd get shot again  
But I did for the fun.


End file.
